Lunch Date
by DumbHumanLikeYou
Summary: Ever since Kurt transferred back to McKinley, he and Blaine have limited time to spend together. When time is against you and you have to rush, sometimes things go wrong.


"Hold on. Was that the bell?"

Kurt moaned in protest as Blaine's lips were removed from his own. Opening his eyes, he marveled at the sight of his half-naked boyfriend bathed in the light coming through the back window before registering that Blaine had said something.

"The bell?" 

Blaine sat up, bracing his hands against the ceiling of the car as he arched his back, stretching it. "I'm pretty sure I heard it. And no one's outside anymore."

"No, that's impossible. Lunch doesn't end until one, and it's-" Kurt reached for the phone and lit the screen up, before gasping "- 1:04. I'm going to be late for glee." He jumped up, smacking his knee against the center console. "Mr. Schuester has been in a terrible mood all week, and he'll probably give me detention. I think his ex-wife has something to with it.

Quickly gathering the clothing that had been strewn about at the beginning of lunch, he paused to look at Blaine, who was smiling like an idiot. Sighing, Kurt leaned over and kissed his boyfriend.

"Thank you for getting lunch for me. And for the hot backseat make out. And for just being you. You're awesome," he said, stealing a kiss between each sentence. "Talk to you tonight?"

Blaine nodded. "Now go, before you get in trouble," he said, opening the car door for Kurt.

"Going, going." Kurt took one last kiss before bolting across the parking lot, dressing himself as he went.

Praying that his hair wasn't as messed up as he thought it was, he crept into the choir room as Mr. Schue was passing out the rules and regulations for Nationals. The teacher gave him a stern glare, but didn't say anything. Kurt muttered an apology before sitting next to Mercedes.

"How was your lunch date with loverboy?" she asked softly, smirking.

"Lovely. Simply charming." Actually, their half-hour date had consisted of three minutes hastily devouring the Wendy's that Blaine had picked up on his way to McKinley, followed by twenty seven (plus the four minutes over) of shirtless making out in Blaine's backseat at the end of the parking lot, but Mercedes didn't need to know the details.

After a minute of reading the handbook in silence while Rachel and Mr. Schuester debated keeping their original songs for Nationals or singing something new, Mercedes looked back over at her best friend, eyes narrowing.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Kurt asked, worried that she may have spotted a hickey; Blaine tried his hardest not to leave them, but usually failed.

"That's not the shirt you were wearing this morning."

Kurt looked down quickly, seeing for himself that he in fact was not wearing his lavender Alexander McQueen button-down shirt, but a plain white Land's End shirt. A Dalton Academy uniform-regulation shirt.

Blaine's shirt.

"Shit."

Mercedes cackled, earning a glare from a good portion of the glee club before she calmed herself down. "That's Blaine's, isn't it?" she laughed.

Kurt nodded, blushing. "I just grabbed the first shirt I saw and put it on as I left, I didn't realize-" He froze as another thought popped into his head.

"This means he has my shirt."

"Relax, I'm sure he'll give your McQueen the respect it deserves."

Kurt shook his head. "Not that. He has my shirt, not his. How is he supposed to go back to class without part of his uniform?"

Wincing, Mercedes shrugged. "Maybe he has an extra. Or he can walk around Dalton in a blazer and tie, no shirt."

That mental image was enough to distract Kurt from his dilemma for the rest of the afternoon. It wasn't until he walked back to his locker at the end of the day that he remembered he was wearing Blaine's shirt. He only remembered because Blaine stood in front of him, Alexander McQueen sticking out from under the blazer and tie.

"Nice shirt," he said, pulling Kurt in for a quick kiss.

"I could say the same to you. Did you go to class like that?"

Blaine nodded. "I got a lot of crap from the Warblers, but none of the professors called me out on it."

"Really? It's a shame I didn't know how little the professors cared about dress code when I was at Dalton. I would have broken it all the time."

"And you would have looked fabulous," Blaine said, laughing. "I actually really like this shirt. If it wasn't a bit too tight on me, I probably would steal it from you."

"You will do no such thing." Kurt managed to keep the stern glare for fifteen seconds before dissolving into a grin. "But you're right; it does look really good on you."

"Where should we go to change?"

Kurt gave him a mischievous smile. "Why not the same dressing room we used before?"


End file.
